Jart: It's A Love Story
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Jason and Bart how it should happen from my POV.
1. All Good Things Come To An End

All Good Things Come To An End

"_I'm just going to come out and say this. Why do you keep leading me on?"_

"_Look I'm sorry about what happened in the farm house, alright?"_

"_You've nearly kissed me loads of times."_

"_Not really loads."_

"_Well do you want to elaborate what you mean by that?"_

"_I don't know it just sort of happens."_

It had been happening from the first day they met. As soon as Bart had laid eyes on Jasmine he was hooked. He thought she was the most bubbly and beautiful girl he had ever met.

"_Lets face __it; you don't want to be with me so why do you keep acting like you do?"_

"_Look I know it's dead confusing alright."_

So no one could imagine the whirlwind of emotions he felt when she came out as Jason.

"Do you want to be with Sinead?"

"Yeah I do. She was the easy option, pretty and fun to be around. _She hates me because of us."_

"_There is no us."_

"_I really want to make it up with Sinead. Then me and you can go back to being you know mates."_

He had no idea how that was going to happen. They had never actually been just mates. Come to think of it he had always had feelings for him.

"_You always want it your way don't you? You want Sinead as what some trophy girlfriend and me dangling on a string for when I don't know she's not enough for you."_

"_I just want us to hang out, have a laugh, what's wrong with that?"_

"_I can't do it anymore."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cos I'll always want more and deep down so will you._Bart felt physically sick as the truth of that statement hit home._I think it's easier all round if we just have nothing to do with each other."_

"_So what you're going to ignore me in the village? Ignore me at college? Come on man you don't mean that we're good together as mates."_

"_It's never going to work Bart. It's over for good."_


	2. Moving Forwards

Moving Forwards

"_It is you. It has always been you. _

_I still love you and I can't stop."_

'_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.' "I can't stop this feeling I've got…"**_

'_**BANG' 'Ahhhhhh SHIT.'**_

Jason was jolted back to reality with a bump as his head literally bounced off his headboard.

"_Jason. Come on honey. Breakfast is ready."_

'_**Eurgh.' **_

His mum couldn't cook to save her life, mainly because she had never had to, but she did insist on trying and the aroma from downstairs was hardly appetizing.

"_Coming. I'll just have some juice."_

That was probably the safest option.

"You don't want to be late this morning. Don't forget your ID."

'_**ID? Oh God. Results day.' **_

"_Thanks Seth. You could have reminded me."_

He walked into the living room to find it empty.

"_He has gone already."_

His mum shouted from the kitchen where she was waving drastically at the fire alarm which had started blaring.

"_And Riley?"_

He asked hopefully.

"_At practice."_

"_And dad?"_

Any chance of blagging a lift to college seemed to be disappearing.

"_He's working downstairs today because Jack called in sick. Get dressed and I'll take you in."_

"_Thanks mum. _He kissed her fleetingly on the cheek. _I promised Ricky I'd meet him on the way."_

"_Just get ready. _She sighed over dramatically and rolled her eyes skywards. _Hang on a sec. You have some post and it looks official."_

All thoughts of soaking in the bath and then procrastinating over outfit choices were suddenly abandoned, as his mum uttered three usually insignificant words _"you have post"_. Jason sprinted towards her like he was on fire.

"_What? Where? Who from?"_

"_Here._ He snatched it from her outstretched hand over excitedly giving her a superficial paper cut. _Ouch. Was there any need for that?"_

"_Sorry mum. I've just got to…._He mumbled under his breath as speed reading the letter he ran back to his room. _Wahoo! Yes Yes Yes Yes!"_

He climbed into his bed and bounced up and down ecstatically.

'_**Knock Knock.'**_ _"Jason is everything alright?"_

"_Everything's fine mum. Absolutely fine. I'__ll be out in five minuets." _

Jason had been undertaking hormone therapy in secret for nearly a year and the letter stated his psychologist (that he had been seeing once a week) had contacted the local PCT and they had approved him for surgery. The date he had been given happened to be the day after his eighteenth birthday.

"_You better had be. I have a nail appointment at eleven which I can't be late for."_

He bit back the words he was so desperate to throw at her.

"_We can walk back from college. It will take all of two minuets to collect our envelopes."_

"_So why don't you come to the Spa with me? My treat? You could have a facial or a massage."_

"_Some other time._ Nothing was going to dampen his spirits today, not even his mum's shallow and obvious attempts to resurrect Jasmine. As of next week she wouldn't exist, he would be Jason in name and body and he couldn't wait. _I promised Ricky we would hang out later. In case we have a reason to celebrate."_

"_You could bring him along too."_

Heidi was seriously desperate to change his mind.

"_I don't think it is his kind of thing. As I said maybe another time. I'll just get changed."_

"_Fine. I'll wait downstairs."_

"_Okay."_

"_Jason?"_

"_Yeah, mum."_

"_What was your letter about? Anything important?"_

"_Just a hospital appointment. _He muttered sheepishly. It wasn't exactly a lie. _I'll show you it later."_

But that was.

"_Okay. _She replied oblivious to his awkwardness. _Don't be long."_


	3. Being Honest

Being Honest

_"Seth wait up!_ He could understand him ignoring him. Not only did he have a thing for Sinead he had hurt his brother too. _Where is Jason?"_

_"Probably still in bed. I thought you and him had fallen out?"_

_"We have…had. Me and Sinead have split up."_

_"Yeah I heard. Sorry about that."_

He failed miserably to keep the smile from his face.

_"I thought you would be._ Bart drawled sarcastically. _Did Jason say anything about it?"_

_"Not much. Just that it was hardly a surprise and something about you should have listened to him in the first place."_

_"Okay. 'He has a point.' Is he seeing anyone?"_

Bart couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice.

_"Not that he's mentioned. Is there something you want to tell me Bart?"_

Seth had his suspicions about their friendship; he was one of the only people who knew that Bart had fallen in love with Jasmine more or less from the first time they met.

_"When I've figured it all out I will be sure to tell you. He's here anyway. Catch you in a bit."_

'Oh God.' Jason couldn't believe it. This was what he had been hoping to avoid. He tried to look anywhere apart from at Bart as he ran towards the car waving manically.

_"Mum can you drive us round into the car park?"_

_"No. My appointment is in five minutes."_

_"Fine._ He climbed out of the car his heart thundering in his chest. _I'll see you later."_

_"Jason. Glad I caught you. Can I have a word?"_

_"I'm kinda busy at the moment, Bart."_

_"Please? I just need to say one thing."_

_"What's that?"_

_"You were right. Everything you said about me, about you and about Sinead. Losing you as a friend and possibly more has been the hardest thing that has ever happened to me."_

He proclaimed proudly oblivious to the crowd gathering around them.

_"I can't do all this again. I went through hell, avoiding you, letting you be with Sinead all because you can't accept that you love me."_

_"I can. I mean I do."_

_"Don't do this to me today. Today is about my future. It is not about you."_

_"But what about us?"_

_"You had your chance. There is no us."_

_"I love you."_

You could have heard a pin drop as Maddie and Sinead appeared arm in arm.

_"I don't believe you._ Tears that had been threatening for months suddenly overwhelmed him. _I've got results to collect. Ricky, Seth are you coming?"_

_"Yeah sure."_

They mumbled in unison.

_"Catch you later Bart."_

Seth goaded him as he wrapped an arm consolingly around Sinead's shoulder and mingled with the crowd heading through the college gates.

_"Jason can we talk?"_

Bart pleaded.

_"Later. Maybe."_


	4. The Talk

The Talk

"_So what did you get?"_

Jason had been sat by the fountain in Jubilee Gardens for over half an hour staring at his envelope. He'd ditched Seth and Ricky at the earliest opportunity as they had wanted to find Sinead, Ruby and Esther and to say he wasn't in the mood was an understatement. He jumped as Bart rested his hand on his shoulder.

"_I don't know."_

"_You are such a wuss."_

Bart nudged him playfully smiling shyly.

"Why what did you get?"

Jason was not convinced Bart had opened his results.

"_2 Bs and 1C."_

"_That's amazing. You've got on your art course. Congratulations!"_

Jason threw his arms round Bart's neck squeezing him tightly. It felt nice, but awkward being this close to him after months of separation.

"_I couldn't believe it."_

Bart admitted honestly.

"_Why? You're not stupid. I knew you could do it."_

They pulled apart blushing embarrassedly.

"_So what about you?_ Bart goaded him. _Do you want me to open it for you?"_

He nudged him again playfully, basking in the lingering physical contact.

"_No I can do it._ He tore open the envelope determinedly. _I don't believe it. 2 As and 1 B."_

"_So you got on your course too. Brilliant. I think we should celebrate. I've got a free house and beer in the fridge. Call the guys we can have a party at mine."_

"_That sounds cool."_

Jason muttered.

"_But you want to talk, right?"_

Bart conceded as he sat down next to him.

"_I think there are things that need to be said. I heard about you and Sinead."_

"_Yeah well you were right. It was never her I wanted. I meant what I said to you when we were in that cellar."_

Bart grabbed Jason's hand as he attempted to stand up and walk away.

"_I can't take this anymore._ Jason growled in frustration. _One minuet you tell me you love me and then the next you tell me it is a mistake."_

"_I didn't mean that."_

"_You did because you fell in love with Jasmine and I accept that. But I'm not her and from next week she won't even exist._ Bart couldn't help looking confused. _I've got a date to have my operation. Once I've had that I will officially be Jason."_

"_Okay."_

Breathing heavily Bart held his head in his hands.

"_I don't want to hear okay Bart. What I need to hear is that you see me as Jason and you love me."_

"_I do love you."_

"_But?"_

"_I…fell in love with Jasmine."_

"_And there is still part of Jasmine in me. I won't have changed my personality."_

"_It's going to take me some time to get used to it."_

"_And I could give you all the time in the world, but what I really need to know is will you ever be able to be in an open relationship with me like you were with Sinead?"_

"_I don't know._ Bart mumbled under his breath. _I know I want to be with you. When I'm around you I can't help myself. I want to hold you and kiss you."_

Jason wiped the tears which were flowing silently down his cheek as he struggled to hold back his own.

"_And I want that too. I don't know if it will be enough though." _

He managed a small watery smile.

"_It will just give me some time."_

"_Time is one thing we don't really have. I will be going to University in September and so will you."_

"_So?"_

"_We'll be miles apart."_

"_That won't change how I feel. Just give me a chance to get my head together."_

"_I can't keep doing this."_

"_I know. I get it, it's complicated. But we'll still be friends, right?..._Jason?"

Jason couldn't look him in the eyes.

"_Lets deal with one thing at a time. I am sure you mentioned a party."_

"_You're right._ Bart conceded. _We need to make some calls."_

"_We best get a move on then."_

Jason managed to force a smile. He offered him his hand to help him to his feet and Bart accepted it without hesitation or embarrassment.

"_I love that you're trying, but it's you that needs convincing not me. _ Jason whispered in his ear before kissing him tenderly on the cheek. _I'll go home to change. See you at yours later."_

"_Be there for six."_

He whispered shyly as he leant in and clashed their lips together gently but clumsily.

"_Great. See you later."_

"_Yeah. Bye."_

He hurried home to make the calls to the guests. He had a lot to do and only four hours in which to do it. Plus he had an idea, but he had to plan that out first.


	5. Hello Dublin

Hello Dublin

'_**BING BONG'**_

"_Jay! I am trying to finish this blasted last chapter._ He clicked on the message icon now flashing irritatingly at the bottom of the screen. _Who is BartRocksHOC?"_

"_I don't know. Is he in your book? I've got you some dinner if you want it."_

John-Paul sighed over dramatically. That seemed to be all Craig was interested in at the moment.

"_No ta. He's not in the book he's flashing at me."_

Craig growled in frustration.

"_Should I be jealous?"_

John-Paul asked hopefully as he walked into the bedroom naked as the day he was born and draped his arms around Craig's tense shoulders.

"_I doubt it._ Craig mumbled as he shrugged away the distraction. _I've not got time for any kind of flashing."_

"_I know._ John-Paul huffed as he rolled his eyes skywards and lay back on their bed_. Hang on a minuet. What did you say that username was?"_

"_I don't know. Bart something or other._ Craig groaned. _What are you doing?_ John-Paul pushed him out of the way to take control of the mouse. _And why in God's name are you naked?"_

"_For the record Bart is my cousin and I am naked because I can be. Just in case you realised I exist, because you haven't been to bed for four days straight, so when Mohammed won't go to the mountain…anyway shift. Something might have happened to the family."_

"_Like what?_ Craig felt a searing pain in his already stiff legs as John-Paul bounced on his lap. _Ouch."_

"_I have no idea but Bart doesn't usually talk to me."_


	6. You Spin My Head Right Round

You Spin My Head Right Round, Right Round Like A Record Baby

'_**Jasmine…Jason…Sinead…Jasmine…Jason…Sinead…Jasmine…Jason…Jason…"**_

Bart's head was spinning like a broken record. He'd called all his mates from college and so far everyone had agreed to turn up at his for six with a bottle of something.

"_Bart! Dinner's ready. I'm going out in a bit to the shops and then to see our Jacquie." _

He couldn't sleep and eating was definitely out of the question.

"_Thanks. I'll have some later. What time will you be back?"_

_"Not till later. Don't wreck the place. You know the rules. Once there are more than ten guests the party moves outside."_

_"I know but it isn't going to be manic."_

He turned on his computer with every intention of checking Face Book, all thoughts of getting dressed went out the window, as his eyes were instantly drawn to his screen wall paper. It was the one and only picture he had of the three of them together, arm in arm, laughing and happy. He turned the screen off and laid back on his bed desperately trying to hold back the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him for months.

'_**God I need some help.' **_

Then it came to him, almost like magic.

'_**John-Paul.' **_

He had been through something similar.

He logged back onto his computer and opened an Instant Message, thankfully John-Paul was showing as 'on-line', so he typed **'Hi Jay and Craig. It's Bart. Lovely pics from Ibiza btw. How are you?'** and then waited eagerly for a reply.

**Hey Bart everything's gud here. How's everyone and things with you?**

**Everyone's okay. Fussing bout wedding. I just need some advice bout something and you're the best one to ask.**

"_Sounds ominous."_

Craig teased.

**Ok. Go on.**

It took a while for Bart to put into words what he was thinking. Everything he wanted to say seemed to disappear from the tip of his tongue.

**You can tell me anything**

John-Paul encouraged.

**It's complicated.**

**I've done complicated.** He kissed Craig tenderly on the lips. **Just say it how it is.**

**I'm not gay.**

"_God that sounds familiar."_

John-Paul smirked.

**But…**

**There is this guy, but I met him well her when she was a girl and I think I've fallen in love with him and he is my best mate, but then there is this other girl and she is definitely a girl and I like her and find her attractive and whatever, but it's not the same as what I feel for Jasmine…Jason.**

**Which is it Jasmine or Jason?**

**Jason. He is definitely Jason. He's having the operation and everything, so next week it will be official.**

**And will you have stopped loving him next week?**

**No. Course not. **

**Then what is the problem?**

**I'M NOT GAY**

"_It is de ja vu."_

Craig punched him in the shoulder a little harder than intended considering he was unclothed.

"_Ow." _

John-Paul flinched.

"_Sorry."_

**Have you told this Jason how you feel?**

**Yeah but he doesn't believe me.**

**Well if you are serious about him you will just have to keep trying till you convince him. **

**I don't know. I think I've really messed it up with him. **

**Have you told any of our lot? **

**Like who? They're all on wedding overload. It's Jason's brother our Mercy is marrying.**

**Oh God. We know how to pick 'em. Jac was surprisingly helpful to me. Maybe you could ask her?**

**Nah, she's moved out.**

**What about Carmel?**

**She's got her hands full with some Priest or other.**

**You could try mum she was okay with us.**

**JasonRocksHOC is off-line.**

"_Okay so he didn't like that suggestion."_

Craig quipped.

"_Bart! Bart! You've got a visitor."_

Hearing his name called he switched of his computer and sprinted downstairs, maybe just maybe it was someone who could help him.

"_Hello Bart."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_A little chat."_

"_What about?"_

"_About my brother."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Very amusing, but I think you know which one."_

"_You better come in then._ He opened the door and invited Riley into the McQueen house. _Do you want a drink or something?"_

"_No. Sit. We need to talk."_


	7. Acceptance

Acceptance

"_So…you wanted to talk about Jason?"_

"_Seth told me that you and him started talking again today."_

"_Yeah you could say that."_

"_Bart I have a vague idea what happened between you two and although I really don't want to go into the details you have to know if you hurt him in any way we will come down on you like a tone of bricks. Is that understood?"_

Bart nodded his head in agreement. Rylie reminded him so much of Carl in that moment it was frightening.

"_I won't hurt him again Rylie I promise."_

"_Don't be making promises you cannot keep."_

"_I'm not. I told him earlier I love him."_

"_But you're not…"_

"_It's complicated."_

"_You're not kidding."_

"_I fell in love with Jasmine from the moment I met her and when she told me she was actually Jason we agreed we had to be mates, but something happened and I couldn't stop loving him. I tried to stop. I got with Sinead for God's sake, but it just wasn't happening."_

"_Seth said you and Jase always had a weird relationship."_

"_Well he wasn't wrong. I can't promise this won't be difficult, but I do promise not to hurt him again, not like I did before. I could do with your support in this."_

"_So are you and him-"_

"_Together? Not yet. I was going to ask him at this party I'm having in a bit."_

"_And you're sure you're ready for this?"_

"_As ready as I will ever be. I spoke to our John-Paul."_

"_The gay one?"_

"_Yeah he's in Dublin with Craig, his fiancé. I told him about me and Jason and how I'd met her as Jasmine and he said the most amazing thing."_

"_What was that then?"_

"_I told him he is having the Op next week and he asked me will I have stopped loving him by next week. _ Rylie smiled. It was so simple and so true_. And that is when it clicked. I can't turn my feelings off because I love him."_

"_So?"_

"_Well Jason and everyone should be here in an hour for the party and I was going to ask him out then. Are you okay with that?"_

"_I'll be honest I don't understand the whole gay thing, and Jasmine suddenly deciding she is Jason blew my mind, but the point is it doesn't matter what gender she is or isn't I love her because she is family and family stick by one another as you well know. If you really mean what you say I am happy for you. Just don't screw it up, Bart."_

"_I won't."_

"_I better go, you need to get changed. My brother deserves some effort."_

He smiled sarcastically.

"_Only the best, Riyle, only the best."_

"_You better hurry you only have an hour."_

Riyle mocked him playfully.

"_Oi._ Bart tried to not look too upset. _Riyle?"_

"_Yeah Bart?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_It's my pleasure. Now get a move on."_


	8. Time To Get The Party Started

Time To Get The Party Started

It was quarter to six, which was fifteen minutes till he had told everyone to start arriving and Bart was upstairs having had a shower and styled his hair, rifling through his wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit but nothing seemed to be right. His head was spinning and the butterflies which usually lay dormant in the pit of his stomach were doing summersaults. He collapsed back on his bed, banging his head on the wall in the process.

'_**I can't do this. What did I tell Riyle that for? It is the truth. But Sinead and Maddie will be here. Screw them. Oh God what am I doing?'**_

Then it happened. The doorbell rang. Someone was there which meant it was definitely too late to cancel.

Creeping to the front door he looked through the frosted glass trying to figure out who was there by their outline. It was Jason. He felt his heart leap into his throat.

"_Bart! Hello. I can see you._ Course he could. _Are you okay?"_

'_**No.'**__ "Yeah. I'm just looking for my keys."_

"_Okay. Well hurry up I've got a crate of cans that could do with going in the fridge."_

"_Hey, come on in." _

Ignoring the bubbling in his stomach he hitched a smile onto his face and let him in.

"_Sorry I'm early. Riyle came back before and he's just getting on my nerves it's wedding this and wedding that and he wasn't half acting weird. Are you alright?" _

Bart had suddenly gone dizzy and clasped the wall for support.

"_Sure. I just need to get a drink down me. Do you want one? I've got beer, spirits, wine, pop, cocktails…and shots."_

"_You can make cocktails?"_

"_Nah they are pre mixed."_

"_Cheat."_

Jason goaded him.

"_You should try it some time. Tom Cruise made it look easy. _He quipped._**'Ding Dong' **__I should probably get that.___He gestured lamely towards the door.___You can sort out the tunes. My I-Pod's over there."_

"_Cool."_

As Jason walked away Bart couldn't help checking him out. He looked great. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a blue and white checked shirt Bart remembered from before as it really brought out the colour of his eyes.

'**God get a grip.'**

"_Hey._ He opened the door to find Johno stood with his arms around Sinead and Maddie who were both holding two large bottles of wine, he always arrived to parties empty handed but ironically managed to leave the most pissed. _Come in. Drinks are in the kitchen help yourselves."_

He blushed furiously as both girls who happened to be his exes kissed him on the cheek and as he turned away he caught Jason's eye and couldn't help noticing the hurt there.

"_Tilly texted us earlier and said she may be a little late."_

"_She's at Esther's._ Sinead giggled tipsily, obviously they had started the celebrations earlier_. But Ruby is on the way. She said something about playing gooseberry in her own house."_

"_Never mind we can keep her company._ Bart managed a small smile. _I'm just going to sort out the music. I'll see you in a bit."_

"_And there he goes."_

Maddie whispered almost wistfully into Sinead's ear.

"_As much as I hate this, maybe they do belong together."_

Sinead admitted.

"_Yeah maybe._ Maddie agreed, she was sensing that their recent fight for Bart's attention was coming to an end. _Well if that's the case it is time for us to reconsider our options."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Bart has a load of cute mates. It's time to go fishing."_

"_You know what I think you're right. Bart McQueen you're off the hook."_

Over the other side of the room, oblivious to his new found freedom Bart was struggling to make conversation with Jason, as he was stood with Seth and Ricky casual glancing in his direction. He opened his mouth, but the words seem to disappear from the tip of his tongue. Realising he was on the road to nowhere he retreated to the kitchen to get another drink.

"_Bart are you okay?_ He shivered as he felt Jason's hand rest on his waist. _Yeah just needed a can. The tunes are banging by the way. Great choice."_

Bart mumbled incoherently and blushed furiously.

"_Thanks, but it is your music._ Jason nudged him playfully. _I was wondering could we have a chat in private? I really need to ask you something."_

"_Course. I'm just nipping to the bathroom first. I'll be right back."_

He turned and sprinted upstairs, head spinning, heart racing unable to look him in the eyes. He slammed his bedroom door shut and slumped to the floor his back resting against it, his head buried in his hands.


	9. Taking The Next Step

Taking The Next Step

'_**What do I do now? He wants to talk. What do I say to him? I want to tell him. What about Sinead and Maddie? They seem happy enough. Seriously what am I going to do?'**_

'**Knock Knock'**

"_Bart! What are you doing up here?"_

"_Carmel? _ Surely he hadn't been upstairs that long. _I thought you were going out with Francis?"_

"_I am._ She popped her head round the door. _I forgot my purse. I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on. You have guests downstairs what are you doing up here?"_

"_I was just looking for some more CDs."_

That sounded plausible enough.

"_Jason was getting worried he said you'd come up here half an hour ago."_

"_I probably did but my room is a tip."_

"_Fair enough. Can I use your computer a minuet? I e-mailed John-Paul earlier I just want to see if I've got a reply."_

"_Sure. It's switched on. _**Beep Beep. **_Look they're online."_

"_Oooo say hi. He might speak to us."_

"_Alright. __**'Hey Jay, Bart and Carmel here. Hows you?' **__Did you say Jason was looking for me, Carm?"_

"_Yeah he was on the way up. Lovely lad, you know."_

"_Yeah he is.___**Knock Knock**_**. 'Oh God.' **__Give us a sec Carm, that's probably him. Come in!"___

_**Beep Beep**_

"_Ooooo. Look John-Paul's said something."_

"_Wonderful."_

_Bart rolled his eyes skywards. His family's timing was nothing short of unbelievable._

"_Hey. I just wanted to check you were okay. I mean how long can you take in the bathroom?"_

Jason laughed uncomfortably.

"_Sorry. I decided to look for some more music and then Carmel came and now our John-Paul's online."_

"_What's he said Bart?"_

"_I don't know give me a sec."_

**Hey guys we're great here. Can't wait to visit. Looking forward to the wedding.**

"_Awwww I can't wait to see them too. Type that Bart."_

"_I will. Carmel I'm going to tell them we'll talk later. I'm kinda busy at the moment."_

He nodded his head non too subtly towards Jason.

"_Oh of course. Sorry. I'm meant to be going to dinner anyway. Tell them I love them and I'll phone him tonight."_

"_I will. I promise._ Bart ushered her out of the door and shut it in her face. _So…"_

"_As I said I was just checking you are okay."_

"_I'm okay I think. You wanted to ask me something? Coincidence I wanted to ask you something too."_

"_You did?"_

"_I do. Sit down." _

He patted the space next to him on his bed.

"_Bart you don't have to do this or anything you don't want to. I know that Riyle had a word with you-"_

"_He did, but this I really want to ask you."_

"_Okay."_

"_Jason I know I've been…okay well there are a lot of things I've been the last few months and I have treated you really badly, but what I am trying to say is I want to be with you. I know it will take a lot for you to trust me, but I do love you."_

"_Do you mean that?"_

"_Every word. So will you go out with me?"_

"_Yeah. Yeah I will."_

Once again they clashed their lips together clumsily but hungrily. Their tongues entwined, dancing ferociously in sync. They pulled apart for necessary air, just as Bart's bedroom door burst open revealing a very drunk Johno, Sinead and Maddie.

"_Dude!"_

Johno proclaimed a little louder than needed.

"_We were looking for you."_

Sinead mumbled as she realised what she had just walked in on.

"_And you found me. Can you give me a minuet?"_

Bart ushered them out of the door and returned to his previous position.

"_And where were we?"_

"_About to go downstairs I think."_

Jason stood up and offered Bart his hand.

"_Nah, they can wait."_

Bart attempted to pull him back onto the bed.

"_I'm not hiding away."_

"_I'm not trying to. I just wanted a few undisturbed minuets with my boyfriend before we went downstairs for a dance. What?" _

He blushed at the Cheshire cat grin spread across Jason's face.

"_You called me your boyfriend."_

"_Well you are aren't you?"_

"_I guess. But it sounds perfect when you say it."_

"_Well good because you are perfect."_

Bart interlaced their fingers as together they stumbled down the stairs and headed back into the midst of the party. To their surprise the first person they bumped into was a smiling Sinead who kissed them both on the cheek before throwing her arms around them and mumbling something close to _**"congratulations"**_ in their ears, before grabbing hold of Johno who was pissed beyond belief and clashing their lips together.

"_You think she's okay with us?"_

Jason quipped.

"_Yeah. All I need now is Maddie to stop shooting daggers at me."_

He replied sarcastically as they turned to see her in the kitchen talking to Tilly.

"_Yeah well we can't have everything. _ Jason joked. _But Sinead is a start."_

"_You're right. But I can have a dance."_

Bart asked hopefully.

"_Of course you can, but not to this. I have a song I want to play."_

Jason kissed him briefly on the cheek and headed over to the I-Pod. Slowly he flicked through the songs of which Bart had hundreds until he found exactly what he was looking for.

'**A Moment Like This'**

Bart momentarily flinched as all eyes turned to him, but as Jason wrapped his arms around him and together they swayed in time to the music, everyone paired off and they were able to have their first dance as boyfriend and boyfriend in the company of their friends, apart from Maddie who threw a hissy fit and stormed out, leaving the rest of the evening relatively uneventful.


	10. The Morning After The Night Before

The Morning After The Night Before

"_Bart! Breakfast!_ He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised but happy to find Jason lay beside him, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept contently_. Bart I said NOW!"_

"_You know it is slightly creepy to stare at someone when they're asleep."_

Jason rolled over onto his side so he was facing Bart, who blushed furiously.

"_Well you look cute when you sleep. I couldn't help it."_

"_I suppose we should be getting up."_

"_If we don't you can guarantee someone will-" _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"_Mum says get your butt out of bed if you and Jason want something to eat. She's made pancakes and Jacquie is here."_

"_Quick._ Bart jumped out of bed_. It's every one for themselves when it's pancake day and you think I'm joking but with Jac it's like feeding time at the zoo."_

"_Just let me have a wash." _

"_No time. Grab your clothes. We have to hurry."_

Hastily he ransacked his bedroom picking up clothes he had discarded the night before. He threw on a pair of jeans and the shirt he had spent hours picking out for the party. He sprinted downstairs leaving Jason to dress in peace not that he had that as he could hear the McQueen's arguing with one another downstairs.

"_Three! You have to be kidding me."_

"_You know the rules. You snooze you lose."_

Jacquie scoffed her face hungrily as Bart had to sit and watch as she drizzled golden syrup onto her plate.

"_You haven't even saved us two."_

"_You only need one each after what you drank last night. Where is lover boy anyway?"_

"_Morning love. _ Myra interrupted their bickering as Jason appeared in the kitchen_. Do you want some breakfast? We're all out of pancakes but I can do you some bacon if you want?"_

"_No thanks."_

"_How about something to drink at least?"_

"_We have coffee, tea, hot chocolate or juice."_

"_Shouldn't you be playing host?"_

Jacquie punched Bart in the shoulder.

"_I was going to offer, but Aunty Myra got in there first."_

"_It's okay. I have to go anyway. I promised dad I'd help in the pub."_

"_I guess I'll see you later then?"_

Bart walked him to the door and kissed him on the cheek ignoring the unanimous 'awwwwws' in the background.

"_Sure. I'll text you when I'm done. You can come round if you want?"_

"_Sounds good. See you later."_

The front door had barely closed before Bart was frog marched into the lounge and bombarded by the entire McQueen clan who it turns out had been waiting upstairs for the hot off the press gossip.

"_So what happened?"_

"_How did you ask?"_

"_What about Sinead?"_

"_Seth said Maddie stormed out."_

"_It's so cute. He's really sweet isn't he."_

Bart sat on the sofa and tried to take in all they were asking.

"_Woha. One at a time. And can I at least have some breakfast first?"_

"_No."_

"_Tell us exactly what happened."_

"_And what time do you call this?"_

Seth teased as Jason stumbled tiredly through the door to find the whole family seated round the kitchen table.

"_You dirty stop out_. Riyle goaded. _Do you want toast or cereal?"_

"_I'll have some toast_. Jason yawned in response. _You left early last night didn't you Seth?"_

"_I was just keeping Ruby company_. He blushed at the insinuation. _I assume you stayed with Bart?"_

"_You told them then?"_

Jason rolled his eyes skywards, no one in his family was capable of keeping a secret.

"_Give me a break Riyle already knew."_

"_So just mum and dad then?"_

"_He was only doing what was best for you. _ Carl tried to placate him. _So you and Bart are…you're….?"_

"_They're dating, dad."_

Riyle formulated the words Carl was struggling with.

"_Yes we are and none of you I repeat none of you are going to ruin this for me, okay?"_

"_I might have a little chat with him if I see him out and about."_

"_No need dad. I told him we'd come down on him like a tonne of bricks if he ever hurt Jason again."_

"_Oh God you didn't. No wonder he was terrified to ask me out."_

"_You're my brother I was just making sure he knows what's what."_

"_I think he's got the message. You know what forget the toast. I need a shower. Do you still need my help in the pub, dad?"_

"_That depends. Do you have other plans?"_

"_Nothing special, but I told Bart I'd meet him later."_

"_Alright, well just this once I think I'll manage."_

"_What about me?"_

"_You can have the day off too."_

"_Great. See you later then."_

Seth and Jason hugged both of their parents and Riyle before heading off in opposite directions, Jason to the bathroom and Seth out of the front door.

Jason could hardly keep the smile off his face, today was the first day of the rest of his life. And he was spending it with his boyfriend Bart McQueen.

'_**My boyfriend'. **_

Now that sounded weird.

'_**Bart McQueen'.**_

And that was even weirder. But it felt so right he didn't care.


	11. Group Date

Group Date

"_What time do you call this?"_

They had agreed to meet by the fountain and go into town for lunch, but Bart had been twenty minuets late.

"_I got held up by the inquisition. _ The girls hadn't given in until they had every detail about the party and Myra had been no better. _Did your lot say anything?"_

"_Yeah. Seth had told mum and dad before I had the chance, so I got a lecture from them and Riyle just couldn't stop smiling."_

"_At least they're okay with it." _

He reasoned. Smiling he interlaced their fingers as they headed towards the bus stop.

"_And look what we have here!"_

"_Oh God."_

Bart instantly looked to the floor. Johno, Sinead, Maddie, George and Tilly were also waiting for the bus.

"_Are you okay?" _

Jason whispered almost disappointedly as Bart dropped his hand.

"_Yeah."_

He mumbled.

"_We don't have to do this Bart. I'm happy to just go to Mobs or something."_

"_No. I am going into town for lunch with my boyfriend._ Realising how silly he had just been he kissed Jason on the cheek and clasped his hand once more. _They will just have to get used to that._ He smiled a little more confidently; despite the fact Sinead and Maddie had moved away from them and were whispering to each other. _Hey Johno."_

"_Bart I just wanted to say great party mate."_

He nodded none too subtly in Sinead's direction, but Bart took the hint.

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself mate. What happened with you Tilly?"_

"_She was having a party of her own."_

George quipped.

"_I was at Esther's._ Tilly shot daggers at him. _But I heard you finally bit the bullet so to speak."_

"_Yeah I did_. He realized he was still holding Jason's hand and he wasn't actually worried or embarrassed which was a step up. _How's the wicked Witch of the West handling it anyway?"_

"_Which one?"_

George asked. The others couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness to his tone.

"_He has a point._ Jason commented. _But I think he was talking about Maddie. Sinead seemed alright last night."_

"_Yeah well she was extremely drunk."_

Johno reminded them.

"_You're right. She did get with you after all."_

Tilly goaded.

"_You and Sinead…?_ Bart tried not to sound too disappointed. _I'm happy for you mate."_

"_Thanks, but we only kissed."_

"_Yeah that I saw. How was Maddie after the party?"_

"_Not too impressed. She came round to mine late and spent most of the night bitching about you."_

"_I don't get it. I thought you and her broke up ages ago."_

"_They did, but she never really got over it. Not surprising since he dumped her."_

Luckily for Bart the bus arrived, so he was save from his second interrogation of the day. He went to step on and Maddie bulldozed passed him dragging Sinead in her wake.

"_Pathetic."_

Bart muttered.

"_Sorry. Did you say something?"_

She turned to face them, anger evident in her every syllable.

"_Yeah I said that was pathetic."_

They sat down as a group at the back of the bus.

"_No, Bart pathetic is going out with a freak like THAT who says she is a boy because she wants to be when actually she is a girl."_

Both Bart and Jason were spared the effort of replying as Sinead turned around and slapped Maddie across the face.

"_Jason's not a freak. I don't like that Bart is dating him anymore than you but I thought we had agreed to move on."_

"_Maybe you can, but I can't."_

"_Why not? You were never this bothered when we were actually going out. If I remember right you had more interest in Alex or whatever he was called than me."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Yes it is. You wouldn't have slept with him otherwise. Maddie I care about you, but I am happy with Jason and for the record he is having the Op next week, so he will be completely male."_

"_And you want to go out with a lad?_ Maddie spat at him._ I didn't know you were GAY Bart."_

"_Don't push me Maddie. This isn't about my sexuality. You are just jealous, because I am in love with Jason."_

In that moment you could have heard a pin drop.

"_Yo…you're-"_

Sinead struggled to ask the question on everyone's lips.

"_Bart?"_

Jason rested his hand on his knee.

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too."_

Jason grasped the side of his face and slowly brought their lips together. Their tongues entwined, dancing rhythmically and eagerly explored every inch and crevice of one another's expectant mouths

'_**Awwwwwwww.' **_

Was the general response from his friends, apart from Maddie who once more attempted to storm off. This time he grabbed her hand and held her back.

"_Maddie you are my best friend please can you try and accept this? I don't want to lose you."_

"_I can't Bart. _She struggled to hold back her tears._ I just can't…_She stormed to the front of the bus and banged on the conductors window. Let me off. _Please. Let me off now."_

"_Oh my God."_

Tilly and Sinead had a light bulb moment in unison.

"_What?"_

The boys questioned oblivious as usual.

"_Didn't you know she loved you?_ Jason asked. _I mean I thought that was obvious."_

"_I just thought she didn't like you."_

Sinead admitted.

"_I knew she had feelings for him, but I just thought she was jealous of you."_

"_I knew she loved him."_

George interjected to everyone's surprise.

"_How exactly?"_

Tilly laughed.

"_Because she told me."_

"_When?"_

"_At the party last night."_

"_And you didn't think to tell me?"_

"_You were kinda busy. Fair enough."_

Bart shot Jason a knowing smile.

"_Shouldn't one of you go and find her?"_

Sinead interrupted their soppy moment.

"_How exactly? We are on a moving bus."_

"_I'll text her when we get to town. Don't worry. She is a big girl she can take care of herself."_

Tilly wrapped a comforting arm around Sinead's shoulder, as she was not completely convinced. The bus pulled into the station.

"_I'll just give her a call."_

"_Don't worry babe. Maddie's a tough cookie._ He wrapped his arm around Sinead's waist and was delighted when she didn't pull away. _Come on. We've got some shopping to do. Are you boys joining us?"_

"_We were going to get some lunch."_

Bart looked expectantly at Jason.

"_It's okay. We can have a look round the shops first. We can have a proper date tonight. Takeaway and movie at mine?"_

"_Sounds cool. Right, Johno where we off to?"_

With that he caught up with Johno and Sinead leaving him to chat with Tilly and George.

"_Come on then. I guess you're with us."_

Tilly smiled as she linked arms with him.

"_I hate shopping."_

Jason moaned to them.

"_Us too."_

George replied.

"_So why-"_

"_Johno."_

They replied in unison before bursting into fits of giggles.

"_I'm only here for the food. _George admitted. _He owes me lunch."_

"_Me too."_

Tilly conceded.

"_Well Bart will owe me after this."_

Jason huffed as they followed less than eagerly.

They spent the better part of the afternoon trailing in and out of what seemed like all the shops on Chester High Street before popping into McDonalds for a quick lunch, by which time Jason, Tilly and George were bored to tears.

"_I just need to go back into Next."_

"_Let me at him!"_

Tillly screeched hysterically.

"_What's up with her?"_

Bart laughed.

"_Seriously are you going to ask me that? That is the third time you have been in that shop today and none of you have bought anything."_

"_I was thinking about getting those jeans I saw earlier."_

"_I don't care. I am losing the will to live. Please can we go home?"_

Johno appeared once more empty handed.

"_You know what I don't think you were ever a girl._ He directed at Jason. _How can you not like shopping?"_

"_If you'd had a mother like mine you'd have learnt to hate it to. But thanks for the compliment."_

He smiled shyly at Johno who was completely clueless about what he had said, but he smiled as Jason hugged him, Bart slapped him on the back and Sinead squeezed his hand and winked at him.

"_Time to go then?"_

Bart asked.

"_Thank God."_

Jason, Tilly and George replied.


	12. We're On The Same Page

We're On The Same Page

By the time they got back to Bart's having picked up a pizza and chosen a DVD it was getting on for eight o'clock and the McQueen house was deserted.

"I'm gonna warm this up. You put on the film."

Jason sat back on the sofa, his mind racing.

'_**We're here alone. He's going to want to sleep with me. I can't, not like this. He might dump me. Then he's hardly worth having as a boyfriend is he? Sinead slept with him all the time. Yeah well she would. I bet Maddie did too. Yeah well she's a slut. I really can't do this.'**_

Bart was still in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards for glasses when he heard the front door close. He thought he was imagining it at first, but when he called 'Jason' and got no reply he literally dropped the glasses on the floor and ran outside after him. He'd obviously been walking fast as it wasn't until he reached Mobs that he saw him sat on the wall.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I couldn't do it, Bart."_

"_Do what? _

"_I can't sleep with you. Not like this. _Bart sat down beside him on the wall and reached for his hand. _Don't. Please."_

"_Jase look at me._ His eyes were determinedly fixed to the floor. _When did I ask you to sleep with me?"_

"_Y…you didn't. I thought it was implied. _It suddenly occurred to him how shallow he must be sounding, or how little he actually thought of Bart._ I mean after the two girls you've been with I guess I just expected it. I am so sorry."_

"_Hey even I have standards. _Bart quipped. _ I don't sleep around and I don't hop into bed with someone on the first date. It took me a long time to trust Maddie. I was with her three months before we slept together and then she cheated on me."_

"_You don't have to tell me this."_

"_No but I want to. You need to understand. I'm not going to force you into anything. I didn't with Sinead either. I won't do anything until you're ready and if that means till after the op then I am happy with that. I get it okay. You're not Jasmine. And as I told you and the others today, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

They sat on the wall in full view of the village holding hands, chatting and laughing, enjoying their own company for the longest time, watching as people came and went from the shops, to Il Nosh and then onto Chez Chez, some stopping to say hi, others like Gaz stopping to hurl insults at them.

Finally Bart stood and helped Jason to his feet.

"_It's starting to get cold and we have a pizza back at mine."_

"_And a film to watch. You always think of your blooming stomach."_

"_Yeah well I'm hungry. Are you coming back to mine?"_

"_Yeah. As you said you've got pizza waiting."_

Jason quipped as holding Bart's hand they raced back through the village to the warmth and comfort of the McQueen home. Finally both realising they were on the same page.


	13. Surprise!  Surprise!

Surprise! Surprise!

True to his word (despite being extremely horny as he and Jason had spent most of the film snuggling on the sofa) Bart told Jason he should go home to sleep as he seemed anxious at the prospect of staying over.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Bart woke, startled, his first thought being they were under attack. His alarm hadn't even sounded so he knew it was before ten.

'_**9am. You have to be kidding me.'**_

"_Will someone get that_? Myra screamed evidently not prepared to move herself. _Bart you're nearest."_

"_Carmel? Can't you get it?"_

"_I'm in the shower."_

"_Fine. _Mumbling mutinously under his breath and hoping the person outside was someone he could flatten Bart stumbled downstairs to the front door. **BANG BANG BANG BANG**. _Alright. Alright. Give me a second."_

He barely caught sight of the spikey blonde haired individual on the doorstep and the blob of chocolate brown next to him, before he was caught in a death grip.

"_Hello. Hello. Hello. Mum! Are you up yet?"_

"_John-Paul? Is that you? _Myra appeared in her favourite pink fluffy dressing gown and slippers. _What are you doing here love? You've not had another falling ou- Craig, wonderful to see you love."_

"_Get off me_. Bart chocked as he removed John-Paul's strong arms from around his neck. _What are you doing here?"_

"_We're here for the wedding of course."_

"_But that's next week."_

"_I did tell him."_

Craig shot Myra a knowing smile.

"_I know when it is but I wanted to meet the in-laws and try on our suits."_

"_Craig sent us your sizes Love."_

"_I told him that too."_

Craig muttered.

"_Yes well since we're here…who put that graffiti on the front gate?"_

"_What graffiti?" _

"_It's not very original. I mean crossing out the Mc on McQueen's is so old."_

"_I vaguely remember that."_

Craig sighed almost wistfully.

"_Oi. It was only two years ago. Two very happy years I might add."_

"_Of course."_

Craig nodded his agreement.

Having been to survey the damage, Bart stormed back in slamming the door behind him.

"_Do you know who's done it?"_

John-Paul questioned.

"_I have a vague idea. Although if this is her idea of getting back at me she's fighting a losing battle."_

"_A girl's doing this?"_

"_Yeah an ex of mine she's just moved here, or it could be Sinead."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he is going out with Jason."_

John-Paul smiled and clapped his hands emphatically.

"_So gay."_

Craig mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"_Since when? And how do they know that?"_

"_Because we helped him with it."_

"_I asked him out at my party."_

"_But he's a her and you're not gay."_

"_tut tut. Mum have you not learned anything?"_

John-Paul folded his arms and shook his head in disapproval.

"_What? Don't look at me like that. This is nothing like you and him. For one thing Jason is well used to be Jasmine which is when he met her."_

"_So, he's going to be a boy soon though isn't he?"_

"_Yeah. Even if that happens Bart isn't gay."_

"_You said that about me."_

Craig interjected.

"_Yeah well you were confusing. It was those bloody cardigans."_

Craig turned to stare at John-Paul who was struggling to keep a straight face.

"_Yeah but this isn't about being gay or straight aunty Myra. I love Jason."_

"_God that sounds familiar."_

John-Paul nudged Craig playfully.

"_Well it is true."_

Craig reasoned.

"_Look forget it for now. I'm making tea does anyone want one? _Craig couldn't help the smile that suddenly crossed his face. Bart was definitely a McQueen tea was their answer to anything. _You can help me get rid of it later."_

He asked hopefully.

"_Course. Once we've had a kip. These early flights are a nightmare."_

"_No he's the nightmare."_

Craig mumbled.

"_What did you say?"_

John-Paul scolded him.

"_I said you're the nightmare."_

"_But it doesn't matter cos I love you."_

"_And that's what I thought you said."_

Craig crept as he wrapped his arms snake like around his waist.

"_I do love you."_

"_I know and I love you too."_

"_Right. You two get a room._ Bart cringed in embarrassment as what started off a light hugging was escalating into a free porn show before his eyes. _Tea, anyone?_ He shouted as they seemed to be oblivious to his presence. _ Fine. I'll go. You two are definitely helping me tidy up later."_

"_Later. _John-Paul breathed deeply into Craig's ear as he felt a stirring in his groin. He grabbed Craig's hand and dragged him upstairs, calling back to Bart. _I promise."_


	14. Message Number One

Message Number One

Bart's attempts to clean the fence were observed by a number of onlookers. Craig and John-Paul were watching him shouting childish things like _"you've missed a bit"_ whenever he stopped for a breather, Jason called by and sat on the wall and talked non-stop about the football match they were meant to be watching that afternoon and in the distance a familiar figure ducked in and out of sight, as Bart grew more and more frustrated with his lack of success in removing the stubborn spray paint.

"_I wonder if they'll play Gerard today?"_

"_I doubt it he's injured."_

Craig hollered from upstairs.

"_Really? Damn. I had a bet on him scoring."_

"_He won't unless he can do that from the stands."_

Bart muttered through gritted teeth.

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

Jason tried to calm him as he looked like he was about to explode.

"_Okay? Some idiot has put graffiti on our front gate and it won't come off and you want to know if I'm okay."_

"_Calm down Bart. This is only the start. We went through way worse than this."_

'_**Wonderful.'**__ "We shouldn't have to put up with this?"_

Bart screamed and threw down his scrubbing brush in frustration. It landed in the bucket of soapy water and drenched him through. Jason couldn't help but laugh, as John-Paul and Craig were practically rolling around on the floor upstairs.

"_You think that's funny?"_

He scowled at Jason.

"_A little bit."_

He confessed.

"_Fine. Then you can have this!"_

Picking up the bucket of water he chucked it in frustration, unfortunately it bypassed Jason and covered Carmel who was on the way to work.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Carmel stood, her eyes closed, spluttering as she tried to get the soap out of her mouth.

'_**Oh My God'**__ "I am so sorry Carm."_

"_Bart! What am I going to do? I'll be late for work now."_

"_I'll call Cindy and explain. She'll understand won't she?"_

"_No! And I'll have to do my hair again. I look like a poodle."_

As Carmel slammed the door and marched back inside Bart sank to the floor tears welling in his eyes.

"_Bart?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_It will get easier."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon. You just have to show whoever is doing this that they haven't won."_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Here._ He offered Bart his hand. _Fill up that bucket and find me a scrubbing brush. We'll get rid of it together."_

"_You think?"_

"_Definitely. We make a good team you and me. We always did. _He kissed him fleetingly on the forehead and then turned his attention to the fence. _Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. I am now."_

Bart whispered as he wrapped his arms round Jason's waist, squeezing him tightly.

Three doors down, Jason was convinced he saw someone ducking behind the bins in the corner of his eye.

'_**No it couldn't be. It really looked like her. She wouldn't. We were friends once. And we've been shopping…maybe I imagined it. Sinead doesn't hate me that much, does she?'**_

"_Are you okay?"_

Bart brought him back to reality.

"_Yeah of course. Shouldn't you be getting that scrubbing brush? We've got work to do. ___Jason joked, but he was distracted by the image of the figure he thought was Sinead ducking behind those bins.___I just have to check something. I'll be back in five minuets."_

"_What? Wait. Jase you're meant to be helping me."_

"_I won't be long. Don't start without me."_

Ignoring Bart's further calls he walked as quietly as he could towards the black recycling bins. He stopped as he reached them as he heard the whisper of Sinead's unmistakable accent. She was on the phone talking to someone, Maddie at a guess.

"_So, how are you?_ Jason moved the bin so he could see her sat on the floor. _What you doing?"_

"_Me? Nothing. Just chillin."_

"_Behind a bin?"_

"_I was sat on the wall but the old couple inside kept staring at me."_

"_So you weren't coming to check on your handy work?"_

"_Sorry?"_

She almost seemed convincing.

"_The message left on Bart's wall Queens rather than McQueens. Sad really. Whoever wrote it should give in now cos threats are not going to work."_

"_And you think it was me? It was probably some of the local kids I mean it is hardly original."_

"_No it is about your level of English."_

"_Don't push me Jason. I stuck up for you yesterday."_

"_And today you're spray painting Bart's fence? Or maybe it was your little friend. You're both spiteful, you're both jealous, maybe you got Gaz to help you out."_

"_I didn't do it. I wouldn't. We may not be the best of mates but Bart was my boyfriend. Believe it or not I want him to be happy. If he doesn't want me I am going to have to accept that."_

"_Why should I believe you?"_

"_Because I think I'm falling for someone else."_

"_Who?"_

"_Johno. It might seem weird but he's cute, he's funny, he's smart and-"_

"_Close to Bart."_

"_I am not trying to hurt you. I could have Bart if I wanted, but he wants you. God knows why. Just tell him I'm sorry and I hope you find out who is doing this."_

"_Right."_

Stunned, but convinced she had been telling him the truth Jason returned to the McQueen house where Bart was out front on his hands and knees cleaning again.

"_Oh come back have you?"_

"_I had to check something."_

"_What? What was so important you left me stood here like a lemon?"_

"_I saw Sinead."_

"_So?"_

"_She was hanging around and it looked suspicious so I wanted to ask her what she was doing."_

"_And?"_

"_I actually don't think she did that._ He gestured towards the graffiti, _but I really don't trust her."_

"_I'm not sure I do either._ Bart conceded. _She's too close to Maddie for my liking."_

"_I agree. So we'll just have to keep an eye on them."_

"_Exactly, but right now we have a fence to clean, so stop dawdling."_


	15. Message Number Two

Message Number Two

"_Come on! Come on! Come on! Ohhhhhhh. What are they doing?"_

Craig jumped up and screamed at the television.

"_I've no idea._ Jason conceded, _but I have seen better Sunday League matches."_

Jason remained on the sofa, his head buried deeply in his hands.

"_The money they get too, it is embarrassing."_

"_You're not wrong_. Jason agreed. _ Do you want another beer?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

So caught up in the game neither of them had noticed John-Paul and Bart's absence.

"_Bart!"_

No response, so Craig tried.

"_Babe! Jay? Hello?"_

"_I think we're home alone. Do you want another beer?"_

"_I shouldn't. If I get drunk without him he will kill me."_

"_So call it your last one. I mean I am having just one more or Bart will not be happy with me."_

"_Okay, but if I am in trouble later this is so your fault."_

Craig slurred tipsily.

"_Fine. I'll take all blame. Just have this last one_. Jason tripped over the coffee table as he stumbled into the kitchen, muttering a few choice words to the couch as he stubbed his toe, resulting in Craig bursting into fits of giggles as he remembered the countless times he had done the same thing. _Oopsy. Nearly dropped it. Hic._ He giggled as he threw the empties into the bin and collected two fresh bottles from the fridge. _ Here we are. What's happening?"_

**BANG SMASH**

Both boys jumped over the back of the sofa and cowered as a brick carrying a second message of hate came flying through the lounge window, shattering the coffee table and missing them by inches. Craig came to his senses quickest and having calmed down sufficiently he took control of the situation.

"_Grab that note and I'll call the police."_

"_No wait._ Jason opened the scrunched sheet of paper and read the message _**'He wants Jasmine not Jason. Just wait and see.'**_ Then he handed it over for Craig to read. _Call Myra. I'm going to try Bart."_

"_That's pathetic. Are you sure you don't want to call the police?"_

"_No, but we don't know who it is. Just call Bart for me. I want him here."_

The words had barely left his lips before the front door burst open and Bart and John-Paul sprinted in and engulfed them in a bear hug.

"_What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?"_

Bart asked all in one breathe.

"_Brick. Sort of. No idea."_

Craig replied in a similar manner.

"_They left a note."_

Jason handed Bart the paper he had been impulsively scrunching in his hand.

"_Saying?"_

"_He wants Jasmine not Jason. Just wait and see. How pathetic is that? Jase you don't believe it do you?"_

"_Of course not. What are we going to do?"_

"_Did you see who it was?"_

"_No."_

"_Then we can't do anything. It's like you said we have to keep an eye out. But this isn't Sinead's style and I'm not sure it's Maddie's either. If I were to put money on it I'd say it was a lad."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Well there is Gaz, Johno or George."_

"_Gaz seems the most likely."_

"_I remember him from way back. Is he still here?"_

"_Yeah and he was dating Sinead."_

"_Why don't you go to the police with this information?"_

"_It's all gossip we don't have any evidence."_

"_We can't wait for more evidence Bart. We could have been seriously hurt tonight."_

"_What would Myra do?"_

"_Mum doesn't like the police she'd say we look after our own."_

"_We can't involve Jacquie and there is no way I am getting Mercy locked up the week before her wedding. Carmel's too soppy and Theresa has a baby."_

"_So…?"_

"_We do this by ourselves."_

"_And us. You can count us in."_

Craig offered their support.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_You're family and you're…close enough. It's like I said we look after our own."_


	16. Master Plan

Master Plan

That evening the boys slept restlessly. Craig and Jason kept jumping at every little sound from outside, which was how John-Paul and Bart found themselves downstairs at three in morning drinking hot chocolate.

"_I can't believe this is happing again."_

John-Paul covered his mouth as he yawned into his cup.

"_You don't have to go through this. It isn't about you."_

Bart reminded him.

"_We're not going anywhere. Least of all because we are here for the wedding."_

"_I wonder which one of them it is."_

Bart mused as he lay back on the sofa.

"_I wouldn't have thought it was one of the girls, although growing up in this family taught me not to underestimate them."_

John-Paul laughed and Bart couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the thought of all the McQueen girls when they'd been crossed. He particularly remembered Jacquie bursting Tony's tires, when he'd dumped her.

"_You're right. I could definitely see Maddie doing this if she is angry enough. Sinead is too nice a person believe it or not."_

"_I don't doubt she is, but I'm guessing you have really hurt her."_

"_I know I did, but this hasn't been easy for anyone. I still care about her."_

"_I know you do but you chose Jason."_

"_I know and I don't regret that in the slightest. I just wish…"_

"_What?"_

"_I wish I'd had the courage to sort this sooner and in the right way. I never should have been with Sinead. I've been in love with Jason since I first met him as Jasmine and I can't stop."_

"_And you're sure about that?_ John-Paul couldn't help asking the question. The author of the note from earlier had seemed very sure of themselves. _If you have any doubts you should get out now before you hurt Jason too."_

"_I'm sure. I just wish it was easier. I don't understand why it should be a problem to anyone who I fall in love with."_

"_I know the feeling."_

John-Paul conceded.

"_So do I."_

Craig interjected. Both boys jumped as they turned to find their boyfriends sat on the stairs.

"_How long have you two been there?"_

Bart enquired as he moved over on the sofa allowing Jason to sit in-between his legs and Craig sat on John-Paul's lap.

"_Not long. _ Jason conceded. _But that bed felt empty without you."_

"_Ours did too. You know I hate being left on my own."_

Craig sulked like a little baby.

"_Yeah well if you hadn't pushed me out of the bed I would still be in there."_

John-Paul teased playfully before kissing Craig tenderly on the lips.

"_You don't think it was Sinead's handy work earlier then?"_

"_So you heard that? No I don't. I know what you think about her, but she isn't like that. Getting drunk at my party and snogging Johno was more her style, because she would try and make me jealous."_

"_What about Maddie?"_

"_Possibly. Can we think about something else please? How about we watch the highlights of the football from earlier?"_

"_There weren't any."_

Craig interrupted.

"_Was it really that bad?"_

John-Paul asked in surprise.

"_Yeah. I think the brick was the highlight."_

Jason tried to lighten the mood, but failed miserably.

"_That isn't funny._ Bart mumbled. _You could have been seriously hurt."_

Bart wrapped his arms around him tightly, squeezing his very breath out of him.

"_If you don't laugh about it you cry. Besides we are both fine."_

Jason struggled to loosen Bart's grip.

"_Yeah not even a hair out of place."_

Craig quipped.

"_Still. This shouldn't be happening. So I've had a thought."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I'm going to call the gang up tomorrow and invite them round for another drink."_

"_Why?"_

Craig couldn't help his confusion. These people could be responsible for nearly killing him and Jason and Bart wanted to play nice with them.

"_Because as the old saying goes keep your friends close and-"_

"_Your enemies closer. I like it. Not just a pretty face are you?"_

Jason quipped.

"Not pretty either."

John-Paul laughed.

"_Oi. I'll have you know I am beautiful_. Bart replied, fluttering his eyelashes, before sticking out his tongue playfully. _And smart. _He added as an afterthought._"_

"_Yes you are._ Jason assured him, before kissing him on the lips. _Time for bed."_

"_That's not a bad idea. We've got wedding rehearsals tomorrow."_

"_Eurgh. _Bart ground. _I forgot about that."_


	17. Morning Madness

Morning Madness

Jason woke as a harpy scream rent the air. Beside him Bart simply groaned and pulled the quilt over his head. There was no sign of life from next door to even suggest John-Paul and Craig had heard anything, but Jason remembered they were probably used to the McQueen Madness.

"_Give me them back!"_

"_It's a pair of jeans that you don't even wear."_

"_That's not the point. You'll stretch them out."_

"_You saying I'm fat? You cheeky mare!"_

Jason jumped as Bart mumbled into the quilt.

"_It's every morning. I can't wait till this bloomin' wedding is over."_

"_Not long now. We've got the rehearsals later."_

"_Yeah you reminded me last night. I sent out an alert about drinks tonight, so we can see who's replied."_

"_You think that is a good idea?"_

Jason didn't want to admit it but he was scared he'd told Craig that last night and he agreed.

"_No one will do anything if we are all there."_

He squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"_I wouldn't bet on it. I just want this to be over. We don't deserve it."_

"_Exactly. So the sooner we face them and show them we are not bothered the quicker they will give up."_

"_If you say so."_

Jason replied unconvincingly.

"_I do say so and so did you the other day."_

"_I know, but we hadn't been attacked then."_

"_That is why I intend to put a stop to all this. None of this is your fault. It is all about me. I shouldn't have hurt the girls like I did."_

"_So you do think it's one of them?"_

"_It could be but that brick is more a lads style. They probably got some help."_

"_Like who?"_

"_Smart money is on Gaz, but he's not with Sinead anymore, Maddie is single and I can't see this being Johno, George or Neil."_

"_I wouldn't rule out Johno."_

Jason reasoned thoughtfully.

"_What? He's my best mate."_

"_Yeah, but Sinead has fallen for him and you know how much he likes her."_

"_He wouldn't choose a girl over his mates."_

"_He would if it is what she wanted."_

"_Sinead isn't that manipulative."_

"_No but love makes you do strange things. I mean if this is payback you don't know how far they'll go. We have really hurt them Bart."_

"_I can't see Johno wanting to physically hurt you or me. Gaz I could understand."_

"_But it's like you say he has no motive now."_

"_Everybody up!"_

Their conversation was cut short as Myra's dulcet tones echoed round the house. This time they heard stirrings from next door.

"_Looks like it's time to get up."_

Bart quipped.

"_Yeah I guess." _

Jason conceded.

"_Don't worry. I'd never let anyone hurt you."_

"_You promise?"_

Jason lay back down, snuggling his head into Bart's chest.

"_I promise. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I said up now! Are you lot deaf?"_

They literally jumped to attention, dressed hurriedly in the clothes they had discarded on the floor the previous evening and ran down the stairs, colliding with Michaela, John-Paul and Craig who had obviously not responded to Myra's first call.

They arrived in the kitchen to find Theresa and Will sat with, Jacquie and Rhys and Carmel and Francis enjoying a hearty fry up.

"_Ah good morning you lazy lumps."_

Jacquie quipped.

"_Morning."_

They mumbled unanimously.

"_You saved us owt to eat?"_

John-Paul teased her playfully. From being little Jacquie's motto had always been if they weren't up when it was cooked they didn't get any and she'd scoff the lot, which led to her being named 'Hover'.

"_Yeah. Mum insisted you all had to eat."_

She sounded almost disappointed.

"_Makes a change."_

Michaela replied sarcastically.

"_You better hurry though we've got be at the town hall in half an hour and the Costello's have already been on the phone four times."_

_**Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring**_

"_Make that five then._ Myra whispered as she lifted the receiver. _Heidi? Yes everyone is up now. We won't be. Suits are pressed. Yes I know. He's just eating. I'll be sure to tell him. I thought he had but you know what boys are like. Okay. See you in a bit. Yeah. Bye. She slammed down the receiver. God that woman can talk for England. You two…_she glared at Jason and Bart. _Are in serious trouble. Why didn't you call to tell her you were staying over here?"_

"_Because she wouldn't usually notice."_

Jason sulked.

"_Yeah well she did, because she has an extra suit and one less child. You better go back home. We'll be seeing you in an hour or so anyway."_

"_Can I finish this first?"_

Jason questioned. It had taken a lot of convincing for Jacquie to part with the remaining rashers of bacon.

"_Yes, but make it quick."_

Myra instructed.


	18. Mini Breakdown

Mini Breakdown

"_Ah and there he is."_

Riyle teased as Jason stepped foot through the door.

"_Where have you been? _ Heidi seethed at him. _You knew we had the rehearsal today."_

"_And I was hardly at the other side of the world. I was at the McQueens which you know."_

"_That's where he always is."_

Seth interjected sarcastically, which resulted in Jason aiming a pillow at his head.

"_Enough. We don't have time for this."_

Heidi screeched.

"_Mum calm down._ Riyle rubbed her arm soothingly and offered her a cup of tea. _It is only the rehearsal."_

"_Where is dad anyway?"_

Jason enquired.

"_He is at the hall where he has been for the last hour, checking everything is as it should be."_

"_So he'll be in a great mood then."_

Jason whispered.

"_Actually I think he wanted to do it. Anything to get away from mum."_

Seth sounded upset or was it guilty? Jason couldn't tell.

"_And he couldn't have taken us with him?"_

Jason tried not to sound too desperate.

"_Get ready and you will be there soon enough."_

Heidi instructed.

Half an hour later, the boys were all suited and booted and sat on the couch, whilst Heidi was still in the bathroom.

"_Mum! Hurry up. We are meant to be there in half an hour."_

"_I know. I know. _ Heidi bristled. _I just need my hat."_

"_You don't. Save that for the day."_

"_That's a point. Why are we even in the blasted suits?"_

Jason observed.

"_Mum wanted everything as realistic as possible."_

"_Course she did._ Jason mumbled. Seth seemed to be staring into space, so Jason nudged him back to reality. _Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"_

Seth replied unconvincingly.

"_You just seem a bit quiet."_

"_I'm just tired. Didn't sleep too well."_

Seth lied through his teeth which was difficult to do, especially to Jason who could read him like a book.

"_Mum! _ Seth hollered. He needed something to distract Jason from his questioning. _Cars are here."_

"_I KNOW I'M COMING."_

She finally erupted as the stress overwhelmed her. Riyle ushered Seth and Jason downstairs before knocking on the bathroom door.

"_Mum can I come in?"_

He pressed his ear to the door, as he could hear nothing accept running water. Gingerly her let himself in to find his mum, sunk on the floor beside the toilet, tears streaming from her eyes.

"_I just wanted it to be perfect."_

She whispered.

"_I know you did. And it is. My entire family are together, what more could I possibly want?"_

He offered her his hand, to help her to her feet.

"_But it's ruined."_

"_How is it ruined? If the driver puts his foot down we will be all of two minutes late. And just so you know, in case dad doesn't say it you look beautiful mum."_

"_Thank you, Riyle. Mercedes really is one lucky woman."_

"_No. I'm the luckiest man in the whole world."_

"_You might just be right._ Heidi confirmed with the biggest smile on her face. _Anyway, we'll have less of the soppy or we are going to be late."_


	19. Will They Or Won't They?

Will They Or Won't They?

They arrived at the town hall to find all the McQueens stood outside, as Heidi had instructed.

"_Thank God."_

Myra mumbled as the taxi screeched to a halt on the gravel path. Climbing out of the taxi, Riyle had the biggest smile on his face.

"_Mercy you look….stunning."_

Riyle teased as he kissed her fleetingly on the hand, she was wearing her tightest pair of jeans and lowest cut top, even Craig's head had been turned as she had descended the stairs that morning, as though ready for night on the town.

"_Wwhat in God's name are you wearing?"_

Heidi looked pale as a ghost.

"_Mum the wedding is tomorrow."_

Riyle whispered in her ear.

Bart scoffed at Jason as he stood next to him in a huff, dressed to the nines in the most uncomfortable suit imaginable, whilst he and all his family were in casual clothing.

"_I know but…"_

"_For God's sake get a grip. _Carl fumed. He had been at the hall most of the morning and his patience was wearing thin. _None of this matters until tomorrow."_

"_I know I just wanted it to be…" _

Riyle glared at his dad as his mum burst into tears and ran (which was difficult due to the size of the heels she was wearing) away into the distance.

"_Don't say a word._ Jason muttered mutinously as he could sense Bart was smirking behind his back. _You will look just as stupid and feel as uncomfortable tomorrow."_

"_I know."_

"_If you like the idea of sex Bart you will stop laughing now."_

Jason ordered.

"_Ok. Sorry. But it is a little funny."_

Bart conceded.

Whilst Riyle and Seth disappeared to deal with Heidi, Carl and Mercedes disappeared upstairs, unbeknown to the rest of them as they chatted and mingled obliviously.

"_This is not a good idea."_

"_And you confessing all tomorrow is?"_

"_If you keep your mouth shut we will have everything."_

"_And the baby?"_

"_Is it Riyles?"_

"_Your guess is as good as mine."_

"_We could leave together and start again somewhere. I have money."_

"_I love Riyle."_

"_We had something didn't we? It was special."_

"_It was an affair Carl. It wasn't meant to last."_

Crouching, with his ear pressed to the door, Jason could barely hear anything over the beating of his own heart which was ricocheting against his rib cage and the anger pulsing through his veins.

"_Jase? What are you doing?"_

"_Shhh. Geez Seth what does it look like I am doing?_ He spoke in a hushed but carrying whisper. _It's dad and Mercedes I think they are having an affair. _Seth tried to look shocked at this new piece of information but he failed miserably. _You knew? We have to tell Riyle. How long have you known?"_

"_He swore me to secrecy. He told me if I said anything it would tear the family apart."_

"_And you don't think it will anyway? We have to tell Riyle."_

"_Riyle knows."_

"_What? Are you sure?"_

"_I am very sure considering I told him this morning. I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't let him go through with this sham of a marriage."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He was very calm actually. He said not to worry because he would sort it."_

"_What does that mean exactly?"_

"_I don't know."_

Carl and Mercedes stood rooted to the spot.

"_They know?"_

"_So does Riyle apparently."_

"_What do we do now? Face the music?"_

"_Are you kidding? We will lose everything."_

"_I can't lose Riyle. I need to be honest with him."_

"_Are you crazy! You say nothing. I'll deal with my interfering children."_

Carl stormed towards the door.

"_Wait._ Mercede's had a thought. _ What if they are lying?"_

"_They know about the affair, so why would they lie about telling their brother? Can you risk it anyway? I can't."_

"_Carl I will do anything for this wedding to go ahead tomorrow. I'll go and speak to Riyle."_

On hearing voices and approaching footsteps Jason and Seth barged into the neighbouring room which was thankfully empty.

"_What do we do now?"_

Seth enquired.

"_I believe we sit back and wait for the shit to hit the fan."_

"_Right everyone!_ Heidi's dulcet tones carried round the building. _Time to rehearse."_

"_And so it begins."_

Jason straightened his suit and hitched a smile onto his face as he and Seth descended the stairs side by side as they would during the actual ceremony.


	20. Tomorrow Is Another Day

Tomorrow Is Another Day

They arrived back home all relatively in one piece. No bombshells had been dropped, but Jason and Seth were acutely aware of the stares that their dad was aiming at them, throughout the rehearsal, especially when the vicar got to the _**"does anyone have any lawful reason to object?" **_question. Both Seth and Jason looked at the floor whilst Heidi who it had taken time to convince to come back seemed to be shooting daggers at her husband and her soon to be daughter in law with very little restraint. It seemed that only Riyle had control of his emotions, although he was shuffling nervously from one foot to the other, glancing frequently at Mercedes who was doing her best to look at only him and the vicar.

"_Are you okay?"_

Bart could sense Jason was nervous, but he assumed it had more to do with their plans for the evening, rather than whatever was going on with the rest of his family.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

He managed a small smile, but Bart was unconvinced.

"_Seth? Are you okay?"_

Something was definitely not right with him. He looked angry, guilty and stressed, in short like he was about to explode.

"_Fine."_

He seethed through gritted teeth.

"_And then I'd pronounce you married."_

The vicar continued valiantly under Riyle's instruction, in spite of the obvious tensions.

"_I don't think I can do this."_

Seth whispered only loud enough for Jason to hear him.

"_Not now. _Jason hissed. _We agreed."_

Bart looked between them in confusion.

"_He can't do this. How can he do this to him?"_

Jason grabbed Seth by the hand and dragged him unceremoniously out of the building.

"_Let it go Seth."_

Now that wasn't the voice he had expected. They turned to find their mum stood leaning against the wall, cigarette in her mouth.

"_Mum?"_

"_Tomorrow. We will sort it tomorrow. I promise."_

"_You knew?" _

Neither of them could actually believe how calm she seemed.

"_Yeah, but this is Riyley's decision."_

"_But you…he…"_

_Seth stuttered incoherently._

"_You did your bit, Love. Everyone knows, but now it is down to Riyle."_

"_Is he going to go through with it tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is whatever he decides tomorrow is going to be a complete disaster. _They smiled sadly as she held them both tightly in her arms. _Come on. Stick a smile on your face. It will all be over soon."_

"_One way or another."_

Seth mumbled mutinously as arm in arm they headed back into the suite and re-joined the McQueen's who had barely noticed their absence.

"_Everything okay?"_

Jason sat down and Bart squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"_Yeah he just felt a bit sick."_

Jason covered unconvincingly. He hated lying to him, but as their mum had said this was Riyle's decision.

"_If you wanted we could cancel the drinks tonight."_

"_No don't be daft. I think I'll need one by then."_

"_As long as you're sure."_

Bart couldn't help feeling slightly apprehensive himself, but he didn't want this to rub off on Jason.

"_Of course I'm sure. He lied through gritted teeth. You were right. We can't hide forever __**'especially after tomorrow'**__ and we need to find out who is behind those messages. We need to prove we are stronger than this."_

"_I know, but with the wed-"_

"_Bart if you are too scared then that is fine, just please be honest with me."_

He knew how hypocritical he sounded, but his patience was wearing thin.

"_I am scared and before you say owt I know it was my idea, but you're right. We need to face them and we can do that together."_

"_Right, I'll see you in an hour or so then. Just let me have a quick kip."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP 'I NEED YOU NOW' BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**BANG**

"_Ow!_ Jason closed his eyes and rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the stars flashing before his eyes. _What the hell?"_

'**Party has started. Where are you?'**

Coming to his senses, he called in on Seth and together they raided Carl's supposedly secret alcohol stash and headed for the McQueen house. Tonight they were going to have some fun. He would make sure of that.

'**Won't be long. Save me a dance. Love you. X'**

'**Love you too. X' **


End file.
